


You Promise?

by devin1039



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, F/M, Genderswap, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, ageswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devin1039/pseuds/devin1039
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Deanna's first day of high school and Sam has to reassure her that everything will be alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Promise?

“It's not all that bad. I promise.” Sam said as they walked nearer to the school building. Deanna glared at him and shook her hair out of her eyes.

“You're popular. I'm just some freshman.” Deanna said. She was nervous for her first day of high school. Sam was perfectly at ease as they strolled into the building. He was entering senior year now, and man it felt so strange. He had just turned eighteen, and walking through these doors he realized that he wasn't a kid anymore. “Sam.” His sister said quietly, looking out over the sea of milling students.

“Yeah?” He asked while readjusting his backpack on his shoulders. She grabbed onto his hand, squeezing hard.

“This is fucking scary.” Deanna whispered, getting knocked into Sam by a passing student. Sam instinctively wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“Hey. It's okay. We still have a few minutes before first period. I'll walk you to it, yeah?” Deanna nodded, still clutching his hand for dear life. Sam chuckled and rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. They squeezed and pushed their way through the mob to an almost empty hallway. It was a lot less intimidating without all the people... And with Sam here. Deanna shoved that thought down, glancing at her brother and blushing.

“You alright?” Sam asked. His arm was still around her shoulders. God, why did he have to be so cool? So cool and cute and _fuck. That's your brother_ you _sicko,_ She thought.

“Y-Yeah. I'm fine.” Deanna said. He had to feel her hand trembling. Sam shook his head and leaned down, smoothing his sister's hair back and taking both of her hands in his.

“It'll be okay. I swear. Anybody messes with you... Well I know you can take 'em.” He grinned and she smiled softly, blushing. “There's that smile.” He said softly.

“Winchester!” A voice called, causing Deanna to jump. Sam straightened up and rolled his eyes.

“The hell you want, Bart?” He replied.

“That your girlfriend? Little young. 'Bout sixteen? Got the whole “Lolita” thing going on.” Bart said. Deanna's face was probably scarlet now.

“That's my sister you fucking weirdo.” Sam said, shaking his head. He was smiling though, Deanna noted. He couldn't be that disgusted if he was smiling.

“Flowers In The Attic then.” Bart countered, smirking as he approached the pair. His eyes scanned over Deanna's choppy hair, the too tight t-shirt that she should have thrown away by now, and down her long legs. He wolf whistled, glancing at Sam. “She's a hottie. How come I haven't seen you around here?” He asked.

“I'm a freshman.” Deanna said, looking away from this guy who was being just plain rude. Was this how all high schoolers were like? The answer was yes, she would come to find out. “I'm fourteen.” She added, tucking a length of her hair behind her ear. Bart frowned and crossed his arms.

“Call me in two years then.” He said, raising an eyebrow.

“Back off, Bart. It's her first day of high school. She doesn't need some douche salivating over her every step of the way." Sam warned, arm around her shoulders tightening, reassuring her.

“Oh, 'salivating,' what a big word.” Bart grinned before rolling his eyes. “Alright, whatever. I'll see you later, shit breath.” He waved, jogging down the hall and calling to some other friend he must have seen.

“Sam.” Deanna whined, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. “I wanna go home.” Sam laughed and rubbed her back.

“It's just Bart. He's an ass. Didn't I tell you high school would be okay?” Sam raised an eyebrow and looked down at her.

“Yeah, but-” Deanna started.

“Uh uh. Didn't I tell you?” He tried again. She sighed and nodded.

“Yes.” She conceded, pressing her cheek to his chest. “But it's stupid. I already learned everything I need to know.” The younger Winchester insisted. Sam shook his head and ran a hand through her hair.

“I promise that everything will be okay, alright?” He said with finality. Deanna frowned and nodded. “Good.” Sam said, cheerful tone in his voice now. “Your first period is right there.” He pointed to the nearest door.

“Okay.” Deanna whispered, shoulders slumped. Sam smiled softly and swept her bangs back, kissing her forehead.

“Go get 'em, tiger.” He said, smiling, and damn, Deanna swore it was the most beautiful smile she had ever seen.


End file.
